Roses and Lavender
by Oldie.Dra
Summary: Maybe overdone, but so what? What if Anne was the one to catch the fever instead of Gil? and what if she wasn't as lucky as he had been?R&R, first Anne fic


Email: Dress_Bluesusmc@yahoo.com Archived:well, will be anyway, and, of course, here at ff.net. If you wanna post it somehwere, ask! Feedback: of course!!!  
  
Roses and Lavender  
  
by  
  
Dra  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^-----*-----^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Two Days After Redmond Graduation:Anne just returned from school  
----------------------*----------------------  
  
Anne smiled reassuringly at Marilla and Rachel. "I'm fine, I promise.I'm  
just still a bit tired from my trip back. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be back to my old self in no time." She said, trying to assure them she was perfectly healthy. Never mind that she'd been feeling feverish and having  
headaches the past 10 days. Marilla and Rachel looked at each other  
doubtingly.  
"If you're sure, Anne." Marilla said, her doubt showing clearly in her  
voice.  
Anne nodded insistintly, smiling.  
Rachel clicked her tongue, showing Anne she didn't believe her.  
  
2 hours Later  
----------------------*----------------------  
  
Marilla and Rachel sat in the parlour, quilting, and discussing Anne. Anne was in the kitchen, baking. Marilla hadn't wanted Anne to do any work until  
she was well, but Anne had insisted. "Something is definitly wrong with that child, that's what. She's sick, I  
can see that plain as plain, but she's so stubborn, she won't admit it.  
She's just like you, Marilla, that's what."  
Marilla Sighed.  
  
In The Kitchen  
----------------------*----------------------  
Anne mixed the batter in the bowl, breathing deeply. She tried to concentrate on the task, but she was hit by a serious bout of dizziness. She gasped, and closed her eyes briefily before snapping them back open. She set the bowl down, and turned toward the table. She grabbed the corner of the counter, the dizziness becoming worse. She took another step forward and her vision blured halfway to the table. She groped wildly for something to hold onto, she grabbed the edge of the table and fell, pulling a stack of plates down with her. There was a loud crash, and Anne lay unconscious  
on the floor, admist shards of broken glass.  
  
Marilla and Rachels heads snapped up. They looked at each other for a split second before jumping up and running to the kitchen. They saw Anne on the floor, broken glass all around her, blood dripping from a cut on her face. Marilla kneeled down next to Anne and felt her forehead, Rachel stood in  
the doorway,waiting worridly. Anne was burning up. Marilla looked up at Rachel grimly. "Send Martin to get the Doctor, Rachel.Tell him it's an emergancy." Her voice had a tone that told Rachel right away that Anne was no where near as well as she had  
insisted.  
She quickly turned and hurried outside the house, calling for Martin.  
  
30 Minutes later  
----------------------*----------------------  
Anne had been moved into the parlour by Marilla and Rachel, and was now resting on the parlour sofa. Anne had yet to waken, her fever going strong.  
The doctor had just arrived.  
He knelt beside her and gently opened her mouth, then closed it around a thermomentoer. Rachel and Marilla waited nervously a few feet away, waiting  
for the diagnosis. He pulled it out, read it, and frownd.A few minutes later, the Doctor stood  
up and faced them. "It's typhiod fever, I'm afraid. She's been sick for at least a week and a half, it seems. I'll leave some medicines and instructions with you, but I don't think they'll do to much.in the next couple of days or by the middle  
of next week, her fever'll rise and stay high for a while. Keep a cold  
compress on her at all times. Keep her in bed, and don't let the sheets stay soaked in sweat. she should start to heal in two weeks. I'll be back in a few days to check on her and bring new medicine. If she worsens, send  
for me immediatly."  
The doctor stood up, nodded to Marilla and Rachel and left, leaving the  
medicines and directions on the table.  
  
Three days later  
----------------------*---------------------- "Fred! Fred!" Diana wright called to her husband, hurrying onto the back  
porch. Fred looked up, concerned. "What's wrong, Diana?" Diana started pacing in front of Fred. Her eyes were darkened with worry. "Fred, little Davy Keith was just here. It's Anne! Oh, Fred, she's so sick! He says she's got typhiode fever. Apparently she's been sick since before  
she returned from Redmond, but she kept denying it, and, oh Fred,she collapsed in the kitchen the other day.Marilla and Rachel are so worried. Her condition is slowly worsening, but the doctor said it's supposed to. But I don't know. . . Oh, Fred, what if she dies?" Diana began crying and sat down on a wicker bench across from Fred. Fred sat his newspaper down  
and sat next to his wife, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be alright, Diana.You have to pray and hope. She'll get better, just keep believing that. Do you want to go see her? I'm sure she'd love to see you." Fred said gently. Diana nodded. "Yes, but, she wouldn't even know I  
was there! She hasn't woken up since she collapsed." "She'll feel your  
presence. Maybe, if she's surrounded by people she loves, and who love her,she'll fight harder to get better. You might do a great deal of good to  
her, if you went." Fred insisted. Diana nodded and sniffed. "I'll go  
today."  
  
And she did. She went everyday for the next three weeks.Anne hadn't improved much. Actually, she was worse. She had awoken two days after Diana came the first time, but she only stayed away for short periods of time, and most of the time she was dilerious. She kept mumbling to herself, and holding conversations with people they had heard of, and some they hadn't. All from Anne's past, they assumed.The fact that she was dilerious worried  
them. Delerium was a sign of severe fever.She was also with Marilla,  
helping her change Anne's soaked night gown, when she found the rose colored spots on Anne's chest.During the third week,Anne took a turn for  
the worse.  
  
It was also in the third week that Gilbert Blythe returned to Avonlea.  
  
~Part Two~  
----------------------*---------------------- Gilbert smiled at Fred, who had just answered the door of his and Diana's  
house.  
Fred's eyes widened."Gilbert! What are you doing here? When did you return?" he asked, opening the screen and letting him in. They walked to the back porch ."I cam in on the morning train. Mother and Father were out, they didn't know I was coming. So I came here. I have good news to tell you  
and Diana. Where is she?" "She's visiting friends. She won't be home till late. Why don't you tell me, and I'll relay the news to her tonight." Fred suggested, being careful  
not to tell him it was Anne Diana was visiting. "Alright. I've been accepted to Medical School! I leave at the end of the summer." Fred grinned and clapped his friend on his back. "This is great news! You're finally going to be a doctor.I'm glad for you, and I'm sure  
Diana will be as well when I tell her. Have you told your parents?" Gilbert nodded. "I told them in a letter a couple of days ago. How have you  
and Diana been? I haven't heard from either of you in a few weeks." Fred shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, we've been fine. Business is  
going well, Diana and the baby are doing great.  
Mini May is staying with us for a while , while Diana's parents visit  
Charlottetown."  
"How is Mini May?" Fred Called Mini May out of the house. "Why don't you see for yourself?"  
Mini May ran out of the house onto the back porch. "Hello Mr. Blythe!" Gilbert smiled. "Hello, Mini May. How are you? Have you any Avonlea news to  
tell me?" Mini May smiled brightly. "I grew a whole two inches since the last time you were here.Now Davy Keith and the other boys can't pick on me, because  
I'm just as big as they are." Fred and gilbert laughed. "Haven't you anything more interesting to tell  
him?"  
"Did you know Miss Shirley is dying?" Fred and Gilbert both stopped smiling, but for entirely different reasons.  
"Mini May! Be quiet!"  
Gilberts face was pale, his eyes held a look of disbelief and  
uncomprehension. He wouldn't believe it. "Is it true?" he asked, in an unknown voice. Fred nodded slowly. "Doctor  
says it's typhoid fever. She became sick just before she returned from Redmond,about a week and half before,actually.Nobody knew she had the fever  
untill she collapsed in the kitchen." Gilbert had paled more."She returned three weeks ago! You mean to tell me she's been ill for more than three weeks, and no one's seen reason to write  
and tell me?!" Gilbert said angrily. "Is that where Diana is? Visiting  
Anne?" Fred nodded. "Yes. We found out Anne was sick three days after she collapsed. Diana's  
been there everyday since, from morning till night.The fever is in it's  
third week, it's at it's peak now. Hopefully, she'll be on her way to  
health again by the end of this week." Fred told him. Gilbert stared unseeingly at Fred. Anne was sick with Typhoid fever. 'God, don't let it  
get worse. Please don't let there be complications.' Gilbert knew about Typhoid Fever. His uncle had had it once,years ago. He had learned about the symptoms, and the complications that could occour to  
prevent the victim from healing, the complications that sometimes even  
caused death. It frightened him,he did not want to lose Anne.  
He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall through the glass porch  
doors. He looked at Fred, who was watching him intently. "I need to go home. I have to think.And I need to see my parents. Please, come get me if  
it get's any worse." Fred nodded and Gilbert left quicky.  
  
Part Three  
----------------------*----------------------  
  
Gilbert awoke suddenly, his eyes wide,chest heaving, and sweat covering his  
body.  
He'd had a dream..A Nightmare,more like it. He was standing in a cemetary,standing a couple of yards from two headstones. He wasn't close enough to see the names, and he was afraid to find out. As if they had a mind of their own, his feet started pulling him towards the graves. As he got closer, he saw a rose bush planted between the graves. He knelt in the  
middle of the graves and looked at the first stone.  
  
'Matthew Cuthbert'  
  
Gilbert drew in a breath. He turned to the next stone, and realized that  
the grave had just recently been dug, and buried. The earth was still fresh. He gulped, and slowly brought his eyes up to the stone. "No..." he  
whispered, terrified.  
  
' Anne Shirley'  
  
Gilbert couldn't breath. This couldn't be real. Anne can't be dead! She  
can't be! He stood up, then stumbled as he tried to run away from the freshly dug grave bearing his loves' name.he ran into town, thinking it had to be some twisted joke. He ran to green Gables. He had to see Marilla. She would know. She didn't play or support these kinds of jokes. He would tell her, she would be angry, and they would have the gravestone removed and the  
culprit found. But, arriving at Green Gables, he knew it was not to be.  
People dressed in all black loitered the front portch and yard of Green gables. All were silent or talking quietly to each other. The porch door was open. He ran up to and inside the house. he looked wildly around. He found Marilla, rachel Lynde,and Diana Wright consoling each other in the  
parlour, each with tears running from their eyes, and each dressed in  
black.  
"No..." he whispered again.  
  
That was where he woke up. It had been happening for the past three days,  
and it was driving him mad.He was worried. What if it was a sign? A warning? Of what was to come? Gil shook his head firmly. 'It can't be.' he  
thought. He wouldn't let himself believe that Anne was going to die.  
  
Gil climbed out of bed, not caring that it was 4:30 am, and changed out of his nightcloths. He quietly opened his door, and left the house.The night  
air was unnormally cool, and he pulled his coat tighter around him. He headed down the lane, and then towards Lovers lane. Without knowing it, he walked through all of his and Annes old haunts. Violet vale, the Haunted  
Wood,Hester Grays Garden, the bridge over 'The Lake of Shining Waters',  
etc.  
His thoughts were, on, what else? Anne. What would he do, if Anne . . .died...thinking he didn't care for her at all? The last time they spoke, Gil had been unfriendly, cold, even. Upset that she wouldn't feel the way he had, how he still felt. he had cut himself off from her, speaking to her only when nessacary, or when it would appear too rude to not speak to her. he had tried his hardest to forget her.To make himself stop loving her. But  
he had failed miserably, and then,he had to watch her fall in love with  
Royal Gardner. He wasn't deaf, nor blind. He heard the rumors, and the way Anne acted with roy did nothing to dispel them. It was said that Gardner was to propse to  
Anne, and it was certain she would except. Had he proposed already? Had she excepted? Was she waiting for gardner to arrive? Was he already there? Was he sitting by her bedside, holding her  
hand, murmering to her, begging her to get well? profesing his love for her?Gilbert wished he was sitting beside her,holding her hand, praying to  
God to keep his Anne alive. Gilbert closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He cleared his head and kept it empty of all thoughs of Anne. he needed to calm down. He walked around  
Avonlea for a few more hours before going home and dropping in bed.  
  
---------*---------  
  
'Hello, Alice, have you been to see Mr. Brownstone today? Yes? Well I'm  
glad. he's been so ill lately. Why, Diana Barry! Did you chase that old jersey all from Charlotte town? I told you you should tell Miss Andersons about Peter Lanslow kissing you! Peter'll never go near you again!Why are you so obbsessed with the latest fashion trends, Hilda? Fashion isn't going  
to improve who you are on the inside." Anne's eyes were roving the room  
wildly, her eyes were bright and cheeks flushed from the fever. She was delerious again, some times even hullucinating. Diana was seated next to her, tears in her eyes. Marilla was downstairs preparing a new compress. Suddenly, Anne's eyes flew to land on Diana's face. her expression seemed suddenly very rational."Diana, I am not feeling so well. I think the Lord is calling me up to him." The tears now fell from Diana's eyes. "Oh don't  
cry, Diana! I'll be perfectly fine once He folds His arms around me and carries me to His kingdom. I'll never feel pain again. I am nearly certain he is calling to me. Please, Di, if i shall go before morning, Tell Marilla I love her, and I love you very dearly, Diana. Don't cry, dear, it'll all be alright. And please, dear, tell Gilbert that---" her eyes suddenly lost  
all rationality and she returned to her delerium.  
A few minutes later, she fell asleep, her breathing more haggard, and  
uneven.her head was now burning so much, Diana knew without a doubt her fever had risen again.She was still, and whatever part of her that wasn't  
red, was extremely pale. Marilla entered again, carying to bowl of icy cold water and cloth.Diana related to her what had transpired between Anne and she, and Marilla closed  
her eyes breifly, fighting the tears that so badly wanted to come.  
"Send Martin for the doctor, Diana, Please." Diana nodded, leaned over,  
kissed her friends forehead, and left the room.  
  
Doctor Stevens(AN:I can't remember what the real doctors name was, if it  
was even mentioned. . .) checked her pulse, sighed, then took the thermometor from her mouth. 104.7 degrees. he looked up into the worried faces of marilla, Diana, and Mrs. rachel Lynde. "I'm afraid it doesn't look very good. her pulse has weakened and her fever risen. The only thing left  
to do is pray and keep her cooled off. i'm truly sorry."  
he packed up his things and left the grieving people alone.  
  
He was walking down the Avonlea main road towards the Harissons shop, when  
he ran into Gilbert Blythe.  
  
---------------*---------------  
Part Four  
  
Gilbert was again wandering aimlessly around Avonlea when he spotted the doctor. he hurried up to him. "hello, Doctor. How is, erm, Have you been to  
the Cuthburts?" the doctor smiled sadly. he knew what Gilbert wanted to  
know.  
"Yes, Gilbert. I've just come from Green Gables. You're wanting to know about Miss Shirley, I pressume?" A nod from Gil. A sigh from the doctor. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good, Gilbert, if you want the truth. And if  
you want the the honest truth, I have no hope for her." Gilbert sighed  
miserably. "Thank you, Doctor."  
he turned and walked towards home, but half way there,he stopped and  
changed directions, instead heading towards the Wrights home. It was nearly dark now, diana would usually be home around this time, 'If  
she hasn't decided to spend the whole night with Anne. . .' he knocked loudly on the front door. A minute later, Fred opened the door, looking extremely surprised and weary. "Gil! What are you doing here?" "I need to see Diana." Gil said despretely. Fred nodded and let him, feeling it had something to do with Anne. Diana had come home that night sobbing,  
and had broke the news to him that Anne was dying. He had been shocked. Although he and Anne hadn't been exactly close, he had liked her, and was very sorry to hear she was dying. He knew Gil loved her, there was no doubt about it. He could only imagine what he was feeling. He tried imagining it  
was Diana that was dying,but found it too painful to even contemplate. He led Gil into the parlour where Diana was sitting, trying to read a book,  
but failing. Fred left them alone. "Does she hate me? Will she see me? I can't let her go without apologising, Diana. Tell me, please." Diana looked up at him in surprise. "Hate you?Goodness, No, Gil. She doesn't hate you! In fact, she  
quite ...ah, she'd love to see you Gilbert, and you'd better go see her  
soon, tonight even, because the doctor doesn't think she'll last much longer. . ." Fresh tears flooded down her cheeks. Gil nodded, throat tight.  
He got up with out a word and left, passing a concerned Fred in the  
entrance hall. He walked with detirmination towards Green Gables. Tears pricked the back of his eyes, and he hurried his step. The wind began blowing, and Gil had a bad feeling that he was going to be too late. It was dark now, when he  
reached the Green Gables gate, and a light rain had began to fall. He pushed open the gate and hurridly walked up the path to the front door. He knocked, and a few minutes later Rachel Lynde opened the door, looking very worn and more older than he had ever seen her before. He opened his mouth,  
but found he couldn't speak very well. "I--sorr..I'm,.....Anne?" he  
said,hoping she would understand what he wanted. Rachel nodded, she did indeed understand. She was quite surprised it had taken him this long to show up. "Come in, Mr. Blythe. She's upstairs." Rachel lynde led in him,  
and walked him up the stiars to Anne's closed door.  
"Wait out here a moment, Gilbert." Rachel entered the room quietly and closed the door behind her. "Marilla, Gilbert Blythe is here to see Anne. Is she decent enough?" Marilla nodded absently, rubbing a cool cloth over Anne's forehead. Rachel sighed sadly at the scene before her, and opened the door, motioning Gilbert in. She walked over to Marilla, knowing Gilbert  
would want to be alone, and took her arm and gently led her out of the  
room.  
Gilbert watched them leave, then walked to the seat Marilla had just  
vacated, wiping wet hair off his forehead. He sat down, and took up the  
compress and began running it over Annes' face. He was shocked by Annes appearance, though he knew he shouldn't be. She was small and pale against the soft blue sheets.Her hair was limp and speard out against the pillows. She was extremely thin and every part of her that  
wasn't flushed red was paler than normal.  
"Oh, Anne. Why you?" He whispered, the tears threatening him again. Her head moved slightly."Gil?" she whispered in a raspy voice. He blinked in  
surprise. "Yes, Anne, it's me." her eyes fluttered open, and she turned them on him. "Gil? You...you're here. I didn't think you'd care to come." then she went  
into a coughing fit and he grabbed her a glass of water of the small  
bedside table. He made her take a few sips."I'm sorry you had reason to think that." he said softly. "I'm sorry I acted like a child who didn't get his way. I'm sorry I cut my self off from you. I was wallowing in self- pity. I'm sorry." he whispered, looking into her stary grey eyes, his own  
hazel eyes darker than usual with anguish and fear. Anne smiled weakly and said," It's all right Gil, I understand. I just hope we can be friends again. I missed you,Gil." Gilbert nodded. "Yes, yes, of  
course. I'm sorry. I---" he was at a lose for words.How did you tell someone you love them, when you know they don't love you back? He didn't want to cause her any more distress...But what if this was his last chance? Suddenly," You can't leave me, Anne. You can't leave your family, Anne you have to make it through this fever!" he begged her. he hated feeling this way, helpless, unable to do anything to help his love. How come he couldn't save her? Why'd it have to be her?he wondered. Anne raised a hand weakly and touched his hand. "Don't worry, Gil. We'll meet again someday, and as long as I part with everyone and everything being okay, it'll all be fine. Don't be sorry, Gil." Then her eyes wandered out of focus and she started mumbling. "oh gil, she murmered." Gil leaned in, but she ignored him for a  
moment. Then she looked at him and said," Diana? I need you to give a  
message to Gil. You'll tell him, won't you?" Gilbert didn't know what to say, but it seemed Anne didn't care. "You have to tell Gil that I love him. There's a box, under my bed, Diana. I want you to give it to him when I'm gone. It has some things in there for him,and things that he gave me. You will give it to him, won't you, Diana?" Gil was staring, jaw slack. Anne loved him? Well, he supposed, I am a friend. Of course, she means she loves me as a friend. he shook his head at himself. Oh Diana, I am such a fool! Why didn't I tell him? I love him, I really do! If I leave this world with any regrets, Diana, there'll only be one." She drifted off, her eyes unfocused. "I am truly sorry, Sam, but I cannot marry you! I do not know you, and you do not know me!" Gilbert's eyes widened. Who was Sam? he had proposed? "Don't worry, Sam, you find a woman perfect for you someday. I didn't mean to hurt you, Roy! I truly did think I was in love with you! Katie, Katie, you're all I have. You won't ever leave me, will you Katie, dear? Please don't send me back, mrs. Harrison! I promise  
I'll be better! Anything is better than that Orphanage! Mrs. Harrison!" Anne was becoming slightly aggitated, and Gilbert's worry was increasing.  
"Anne! Oh, Lord, pleasepleaseplease." he whispered brokenly. Anne's movements were slowing down, her breathing slowing. Gilbert's eyes widened. "No!" He shouted. "Marilla!!" he yelled towards the door. A minute later, Marilla and Rachel Lynde rushed through the door. The two women stopped, staring in fear at Anne and Gilbert. He was doing everything he could think  
of to do to keep her conscious. "Anne! Please, stay with me! Anne!" he  
begged the prone figure. Tears were falling down his face now. "Anne, please don't go! I love you,Anne! i never stopped, please stay here. Wake up!" Anne's eyes focused on his. "Gil..." she whispered weakley before her eyes closed and the breathing stopped. The next moments were a blur as he  
was kicked out of the room and the doctor rushed in. he didn't notice Rachel Lynde crying in a corner, or Marilla running around, assisting the doctor in anyway she could, ignoring her own tears. he didn't notice the doctor working hurridly trying to resesitate her. All he noticed was Anne's  
body laying still on the bed, her body still warm and flushed from the  
fever that had taken her life.  
A few minutes later, the Doctor gave up, his face draw and sad. Gilbert stared unblinkingly at her body. She was gone. She was dead. He'd lost her.  
"Anne..." he whispered, his voice choked with emotion. he looked at  
Marilla, at Rachel Lynde, and at the Doctor. Then he turned and left.  
As soon as he was out the front door, he took off in a run. He kept running, not knowing where he was going. Tears blurred his vision, and soon he found himself on the Wrights front porch. 'What am I doing here? I do have to tell Diana.' Just as he was about to know, the door flew open and Diana was there. There was a paniced look on her face. When she saw him, and took in the red eyes, pale face, and miserable look, she knew. "Oh, God no! I --I felt it! I was coming to chec....Ann!" she broke down and Gilbert  
wrapped his arms around her. "Oh anne." she cried into his shoulder. Gilbert finally let the tears he'd been holding, fall. Fred appeared in the  
doorway, his mouth open to say something, but it closed when he saw his Wife and best friend on the porch, holding each other and crying. His face paled slightly, and realization dawned. he turned to leave, but his foot kicked the doorway slightly, alerting the two of his presence. Diana held Gilbert tighter before letting go completely and turning to Fred. " I am so sorry, Diana, Gilbert." Fred said quietly, taking his wife into his arms and comforting her to the best of his ability. Gilbert just nodded, his jaw clenched as he tried to keep the tears in, his throat tight. he turned and  
dissapeared in the dark.  
  
---Part Five---  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." The pastor intoned the familiar words as  
Anne's casket was lowered into the ground. It seemed that the whole of  
Avonlea had shown up for Anne's burial. The whole town had loved the  
spirited red head, and was devestated by her death. But none were as devestated a he closet friends and family. Marialla was dressed in a simple black dress, standing at the edge of the grave, a light pink rose in her hand. Diana, Fred, Fred jr. and the Barry's were standing together a few feet from the grave, and Gilbert was standing by himself at the edge of her grave as well, opposite of Marilla and Rachel Lynde. he had some violets and lily's of the valley in his hands, the flowers that most connected him to Anne. his face was emotionless as he stared blankly into the hole in the  
ground, the hole that woman he loved was going to be buried in for the rest of earth's time. the thought that his Anne, a beautful and warm person  
was going to be stuck under the ground, in the dirty and dark and cold  
ground forever, was unbearable to gil and his fists clenched around the  
flowers, his jaw tightening.  
  
Later that night, Gilbert was sitting on his bed, the box Anne had wanted him to have sitting closed in front of him. Marialla had given it to him after the funeral, and Gilbert had taken it home. he slowly pulled the lid off, and peered inside. The first thing he saw was a dried lily. the breath caught in his throat as he realized it was a lily from the bouquet he had sent her at the Redmond Dance. 'I can't believe she kept this.' he thought  
to himself. He lifted it out carefully and placed it on the bed next to him. Next he saw the heart neckalce he had given to her for her birthday. he fingered the delicate gold chain and the pendant and imagined it around her pale, delicate neck. He sighed, and set it aside. Now Anne would never  
wear it again.  
Next was a folded peice of paper. Frowning slightly, he lifted it out  
slowly. He swallowed and opened it. "Dearest Gilbert, I have no intention of sending you this letter, but I still need to write it. I have heard the rumors, that you will be proposing to Christine Stuart soon. If it is true, I wish you every happiness possible, even though my heart breaks at the thought of it. It is my own fault, because I was so foolish and stupid. I have come to realize something, Gilbert, and tht is that I do Love you, in every sense of the word. I love you like you had wanted me to love you when you proposed, and I refused. I don't know why I didn't realize then that I loved you, I guess I was so entranced in the vision I had of what a true love was, that I didn't see it when it was in front of me. I hope you forgive me. I hope you are Happy with Christine, Gilbert, that is all I want. Is for you to be Happy. That, and I would like us to be friends again, but you seem to want nothing to do with me. I can't blame you. I just hope someday we might be chums again. I do truly love you, Gil. yours truly and forever, Anne. Tears streamed down Gil's face as he stared at the letter. She had loved him! And she had told him so when she was alive, even if she did think he  
was Diana. She had told him, and he had convinced himself she meant as friends. he had had a chance to tell her, to make it right with her before  
she left, but he had thrown it away. he was an idiot, he told himself.  
he swallowed hard, and set the letter in his lap. next in the box was a square piece of cut soft green cloth. With a start, he recogniszed it as having come from the green dress of Anne's that he had always loved. Tears hit his eyes again as he remembered the time he had told her he especially  
liked it. She had blushed slightly, and thanked him. He lifted the cloth and held it to his face. He could still smell heer on it! His eyes widened and he smelled again, the sweet sent of lavender and  
roses, overwhelming his senses.  
"Anne." he whispered sadly.  
He looked up at the stars through his window. One seemed to be shining brighter than the others, and the wind was blowing softy outside. His eyes were glued to that star. It reminde him of her starey blue gray eyes. And suddenly, he felt a wave of peace come over him. He felt like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket, and the scent of lavender and roses was strong. He beathed in deep, and knew somehow that Anne was trying to comfort him.  
"Someday, we'll be togethr Anne." he whispered at the star.  
  
-The End-  
  
AuthorsNote: Wow. I actaully started and finished a fic. I know this isn't the greatest, but I've been meaning to write an Anne fic for a while, and this is the result. I hope you enjoyed it:-) If you want the truth, I hadn't intended this to end with her dying, that was actually unplanned. But once I got towards the end, my fingers just sorta got a mind of their own. If you would like me to write an alternate ending, let me know, Ok? I'm thinking about it, but I am unsure whether or not to do it. Give me your thoughts! Review! Dra 


End file.
